


Snowball

by marginaliana



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: This snow was nothing like what Ghost had experienced before. It was white, yes, but warmed by sunlight, pleasing to the eye. Against their hands it was cool but soft.
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Snowball

Ghost had seen snow before – had been in it, been through it. Cold, sharp it was, glittering in the dark or lit a too-bright white. Neither radiance nor abyss, which was a blessing, but equally unrelenting. It felt like nail shards in the wind.

This snow, though, was nothing like what they'd experienced before. It was white, yes, but warmed by sunlight, pleasing to the eye. Against their hands it was cool but soft.

"Sha?" Hornet said – a request. Ghost turned from the snow bank to look at her. The red of her dress ought to have been startling against the snow, but the way it moved made it seem like a comforting shadow passing over. 

Ghost had no idea what she was asking, but they dipped their head in a nod of acceptance. Hornet bent down and gathered a ball of snow between her hands, compressing it, then drew out her needle and jammed the ball onto its tip.

Ghost blinked, but they barely had time to consider the action before Hornet drew back the needle. "Sha!" she said, and flicked it.

The ball of snow flew forward and hit Ghost in the chest. Snow scattered against their face and they blinked, then gave a full-body shake until it fell away. 

They looked at Hornet. She was laughing, head tossed back, but when her laughter eased her eyes turned towards them. A hint of worry bloomed on her face. Suddenly, Ghost understood. They bent down and gathered a snowball of their own, then straightened and cocked their arm back. Hornet smiled, spreading her arms wide.

The snowball went wide, sending Hornet's cloak into a wild fluttering. Ghost tilted their head and considered. Fighting with a nail had become second nature by now, and spell-casting nearly as much so, but neither of those required the same dexterity as this.

Hornet still held her arms out, a clear encouragement to try again, and so Ghost took up more snow and focused carefully, trying to estimate the effect of the clearing's soft breeze.

This time the snowball hit Hornet directly in the forehead.

She laughed again, and then stooped to gather more ammunition. 

They exchanged hits for a while, Hornet with her needle or only her hands. Ghost attempted to imitate the needle move with their nail, but it was too solid and it didn't flex enough to be effective. Instead they focused on making different snowball shapes, round and oblong and nearly-square, just to see what they would do on impact. Their aim got better; Hornet started having to dive out of the way.

When the two of them collapsed in the snow side by side, Ghost was breathing hard, limbs heavy. Hornet was panting too, but she was still laughing. 

_If only all our siblings could know this joy,_ Ghost thought, but before they could dwell on it, Hornet turned sideways and bonked their heads together. The edge of her dress flapped against the edge of Ghost's cloak. Ghost reached up and patted her arm, and promised themselves that if they ever lost memories again, they'd somehow manage to hang onto this one.

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, woo? :D


End file.
